El milagro del silencio
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Entre la lluvia y las penumbras, aquel grito fue un haz de luz que logro enceguecer la desesperanza dentro de él.
1. Tempestad

La noche, la compañera más leal de los fugitivos y desamparados; sus estrellas vigilan los caminos y la luna es la linterna de aquellos que se pierden, una guía pálida de los perdidos.

La tempestad estremecía la tierra, todo se colapsaba bajo el poder imponente de la madre naturaleza. El cielo rugía, las nubes negras se mezclaban con el profundo azul rey de la noche.

La tierra desgarraba sus pies, iba a todo lo que daba su ser, buscando una salvación a su tormento. No parecía haber luz ni salvación, todo era oscuro. Las penumbras se tragaban su cuerpo aún cuando corría tan rápido como podía, saltando las raíces que amenazaban con su caída.

Todo está perdido, es imposible. Te van a atrapar y volverás a ese horrendo lugar.

Una y otra vez se repetía en la cabeza. No tenía a dónde ir, no conocía nada ni a nadie, no confiaba en nada ni nadie.

Se cae de bruces, su cuerpo colapso entre el dolor y el cansancio. Elevó la mirada, pensó en quedarse ahí tirado, al fin y al cabo no importaría cuanto corriera; acabarían por encontrarlo.

Sabiendo eso, sabía que todo era inútil, incluyendo el haberse puesto de pie para seguir corriendo. La sangre seguía fluyendo por su herida, si no lo mataban después, moriría por un desangrado.

Escucho a lo lejos las sirenas de una patrulla, distinguiendo las luces brillantes y parpadeantes a lo lejos, advirtiendo de su búsqueda. Se agachó entre los arbustos, asomándose apenas. Observó la patrulla policíaca pasar a gran velocidad por un lado de su ubicación. Sabía lo que significaba, que pronto lo encontrarían a él, aquel rastreador no era muy bueno dando su ubicación exacta, parecía más bien darla tardía.

Sintió irá, frustración y decepción. Todo por lo que ha pasado, mientras más huyera, más sangre perdería y más pronto moriría. Acabarían encontrando su cadáver. Sin importar que, lo encontrarían.

Volvió a caerse, pero ya no hacía fuerzas para ponerse en pie, se rindió. Moriría ahí. Sea como sea, su vida acabaría pronto.

Me rindo.

Cerro los ojos esperando a perder la conciencia.

Más no pudo.

Un grito lo forzó a levantar la mirada. Fue un gran esfuerzo de su parte el usar sus brazos para elevar parte de su cuerpo, logro enderezarse un poco para apreciar un diminuto rayo de esperanza, por más pequeño que fuera, logro aferrarse a él con desesperó.

Inocentemente abierta una ventana de una casa lujosa y blanca, un niño que gritaba y le permitía a la lluvia enjuagarlo. Su grito exagerado fue un llamado, casi parecía invitarlo a pasar. Aquel pequeño era ajeno a su situación, a su existencia; la más seguro solo era una plena sensación de juventud aquello que lo embriagó para asomarse a gritar ¿Que más sería sino? Pero ahí estaba, en medio de la oscuridad, tan calmado e ingenuo.

Aquello era lo que estaba esperando. Un rayo de esperanza.

Acabó en brazos de aquel niño, que pese a todo no había desconfiado de él. Probablemente era muy normal que un completo extraño entrara por la ventana, te amenazara contra la pared y te dijera que lo hirieron con un arma por ser un fugitivo. Seguro era algo que ocurría a diario en la vida de ese inocente infante.

Pero aún así. Shion vendo su herida, lo alimento, le hizo reír como jamás pensó que ocurrió. Aún cuando lo amenazó tantas veces, Shion no mostró ninguna clase de despreció o temor, confiaba ciegamente en que no lo lastimaria solo por ser contemporáneos. Shion era tan amable que no dudaba que esa ingenuidad lo haría caer de forma dolorosa.

— Tienes temperatura — le dijo Shion preocupado, pero desde que invadió aquel cuarto no había parado de mostrarse preocupado. Un samaritano amable e idiota —. Voy por antibióticos.

— Está bien — respondió Nezumi perezoso, había corrido tanto que sus piernas ardían.

— ¡Pero...!

— Tu también tienes temperatura — afirmó dejando que sus párpados se cerraran, la mano de Shion estaba algo suelta, probablemente buscaba levantarse para ir por el botiquín. Aquella idea le desagradó bastante, no era necesario que se apartará de él. Apretó su mano, advirtiéndole con que no se fuera de forma silenciosa —. Cuando estamos vivos tenemos temperatura.

Se sintió tan agusto por primera vez en su vida, que le fue imposible no caer dormido, sin soltar a Shion en ningún momento. Incluso al despertar sujetaba la cálida mano de Shion, probablemente no pudo aguantar más el sueño en algún punto de la noche y se durmió a su lado.

Acomodó un mechón castaño del cabello de Shion, él cual dormía plácido. No pudo evitar pensar que aquella despreocupación era alarmante ¡Hola ¿Sentido común?! ¿Dejar pasar a un completo extraño a tu cuarto, y aún luego de saber que es un fugitivo permitirle quedarse a dormir como si lo conocieras de toda la vida? ¿Donde quedó las enseñanzas de la niñez de "no hables con extraños"?

Y no solo hablo con un prófugo, lo curó, alimentó, durmió a su lado y le permitió tomar posada.

Pobre Shion, tan inocente y estúpido. Estaba metiendolo en problemas, a esas alturas ya estarían las autoridades rodeando la casa para capturarlo y probablemente también a Shion y a su madre, que no habían hecho nada malo.

Se puso de pie, desprendiéndose de la manita cálida de su acompañante; por un segundo sintió que le arrancaron un órgano vital al perder aquél agarre; pues debía irse. Era como un amante abandonando el cuerpo dormido de su enamorado.

Despierto en la madrugada, se llevó el botiquín, el suéter púrpura, una taza vacía donde había bebido chocolate y una sensación de tristeza que no comprendió el porque estaba presente.

Sujetaba el marco de la ventana, apretando sus dedos con fuerza contra la madera. Giró su rostro en dirección a la cama que había compartido con Shion. No deseaba dejarlo, necesitaba llevarlo consigo.

Volvió a mirar el exterior, no dudaba en que pronto lo hallarían. Podía sentirlo, estaban cerca, era como una corazonada. Se giró nuevamente a ver hacia arriba, donde se ubicaba la cama de Shion; al joven no le faltaba nada, su casa era hermosa, poseía una habitación espaciosa con estantes llenos de libros, una mesa amplia y cómoda para comer y hacer sus deberes, un armario sencillo pegado a la pared, una cama cálida y confortable, un montón de reconocimientos y medallas, una madre amorosa... Shion era un chico muy afortunado, con cosas envidiables y gente amorosa rodeándolo ¿Que podría darle él para ofrecerle la misma comodidad? Solo era un niño, un niño sin nada, siquiera un techo donde refugiarse.

Shion no podía acompañarlo, o por lo menos no en esos momentos.

Rápidamente, fue escaleras arriba en dirección a la cama de Shion donde esté permanecía imperturbable, desconociendo su abandono por parte del joven al cual acogió con tanta confianza. Acarició su cabeza, notando como éste se movía un poco soltando un suave quejido.

— Definitivamente, te sacaré de número 6, te llevaré conmigo a un lugar donde seamos felices — alejó la mano de la cabeza de Shion una vez acabada su promesa —. Gracias Shion, espérame mientras tanto

Sin más, se fue.

Ese día, descubrió que así como existen humanos despreciables, hay personas dispuesta a ayudar a otros humanos, seres llenos de luz que no esperan nada a cambio sino que solo desean prestar su ayuda de forma desinteresada.

Shion era muy bueno, demasiado para No. 6, por ello lo salvaría.

Así fuera lo último que hiciera, se llevaría a Shion.

[...]


	2. Calma

— Te has encariñado muy rápido — advirtió sonriente Inukashi, él cual jugaba con un mechón de su cabello desde el mueble. Shion observó a Inukashi, sonrió con gentileza.

— Nezumi es adorable, no pude resistirme a su encanto — dijo para ofrecer un beso a la frente del bebé.

— Sigo creyendo que ese mocoso no debe ser tan desgraciado para tener el nombre de la rata — contestó Inukashi enderezandose — ¿Seguro no podemos llamarle Shion? Fuiste tú quien lo encontró

— Sería pretencioso de mi parte ponerle mi nombre — dijo seguro — ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberlo regresado?

— ¡Ni de broma! — exclamó alterado — ¿Como diablos me haría responsable de ese mocoso? ¡No me jodas! Planeando dejarme a mi esa responsabilidad

— Nezumi es muy tranquilo, seguramente no te hubiera dado ningún inconveniente — le respondió seguro, observando al bebé sonreír y restregar su puño contra su ojito con sueño.

Inukashi apretó los dientes incómodo, siempre tenían esa clase de conversaciones cuando el pequeño Nezumi –o Shion enano, como a veces le apodaba Inukashi– estaba presente, está vez el bebé de un año apenas se dormía plácido entre los brazos de Shion. Inukashi envidiaba a ese niño, que no poseía preocupación mayor más allá de comer y dormir, también de hacer popó. Y Shion se desvivía por él, por todos los medios le daba atención suficiente y hasta de más.

Suponía que el niño sería un malcriado a futuro.

— ¿Y está bien que esa cosa se acerque tanto al bebé? — señaló al pequeño ratón blanco, que no hacía más que mordisquea una galleta. Shion hizo mofletes.

— ¡No seas ridículo! Hamlet es muy aseado, siempre lo baño — afirmó sin ninguna duda —. Además, Hamlet me ayuda bastante por acá.

— ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Seguramente barre y trapea mientras atiendes al bebé — hablo con evidente sarcasmo.

— No seas tonto, Inukashi — suspiró Shion —. Hamlet vigila a Nezumi cuando yo no puedo.

— Ah claro, la ratonera es la nueva guardería

— Creo que no estás precisamente en la posición de opinar al respecto — sonríe gentil —. Tú fuiste criado en una perrera — Inukashi le miró mal, e incluso se acomodó bastante dispuesto a saltar le encima. Shion se puso de pie —. Sabes que bromeó, disculpa si te ofendí — Inukashi no respondí, solo soltó un gruñido corto —, ya voy a llevar a Nezumi a dormir. Hamlet te acompañará a la puerta — afirmó para retirarse.

— ¡No necesito una rata escolta! ¡Se por donde salir!

Shion ignoró aquello y se dirigió al pasillo que lo lleva al segundo piso de su hogar. El cuarto del bebé estaba bien acomodado y amoblado para satisfacer la curiosidad y energía del infante; repleto de juguetes y peluches, con un tapete grueso y almohadas grades y esponjosas, había una cuna blanca en mitad de la habitación, sobrecargada de peluches de diferentes formas y tamaños también, al lado de la cuna, una mesita de noche donde Shion dejaba una radio para estar al pendiente del bebé.

Lo depósito con cuidado en la cuna, en el espacio que los juguetes no ocupaban ni le estorbaban, sonríe con ternura.

— Duerme bien, Nezumi — acarició con amabilidad la cabeza del infante, el cual gustoso se removía soñoliento.

Shion observó la ventana cerrada, el día era precioso: soleado y sin nubes que obstruyeran el azulado cielo brillante, una brisa fresca y dulzona sacudía con suavidad las hojas de las copas de los árboles, haciendo que una que otra se cayeran en un delicado vaivén hasta tocar el suelo verdoso. Shion sentía que la belleza de esos días primaverales no lograba conmoverlo, para él, solo existían los días lluviosos y oscuros en los cuales recordaba con ahínco a Nezumi.

No podía evitar quedar embelesado ante el efímero recuerdo de una tormentosa noche donde en un impulso de emoción, embriagado por la sensación de vitalidad, abrió la ventana de su habitación de par a par dando un potente grito que en esos momentos sintió como un desahogo; una señal de libertad y emoción incontrolable.

Aun recuerda el sentimiento de haber gritado en medio de la noche, fue como un llamado a alguien desconocido, una forma de decirle "estoy aquí para tí", en esos momentos no sabía quien escucharía su mensaje, el cual probablemente se perdería entre la bulla de la lluvia que descedia, dominando el área. Fue abrumador una vez su voz calló y el agua fría del cielo lo baño, se sintió como ser purificado.

Nunca pensó que una inocente noche de lluvia, conocería a la persona que ahora más amaba.

Bueno, podría decir que tenía un empate entre su adorado Nezumi y el pequeño Nezumi, el bebé se había convertido en la luz de sus ojos. Claro, Inukashi parecía tener un extraño apego-despreció por el infante que era incomprensible aún a estas alturas, pero nada como el amor incondicional de padre que Shion le brindaba.

Shion deseaba más que nada en el mundo que el pequeño Nezumi tuviera una infancia amorosa y feliz, quería verlo crecer en un ambiente digno y convertirse en un hombre de bien. Pero más importante, tenía el deseo de que Nezumi lo conociera.

Abrió las ventanas de par a par, nuevamente, como ese día tan nostálgico de su pasado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja: sus ventanas siempre estarían abiertas para Nezumi, para que supiera que lo esperaba y esperaría todo lo que necesitará.

— Nezumi, si estás cerca: vuelve pronto.


End file.
